Yes, my fair lady
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Era dueña y señora de todo lo que él poseía, aunque solo fuera un resquebrajado corazón. Grimmjow/Oc. UA. para miss.brittlehands.


**NA: **Todo pertenece a Tite Kubo, menos la trama y Kimi que son míos.

**Especial dedicación a ** porque hoy es su cumpleaños y le prometí a Grimmjow, solo que nada ha salido como yo esperaba y esto no es nada de lo prometido, aún así espero de todo corazón que te guste- a los demás también.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje mal sonante- un poco. Temática algo oscura- en mi línea. Y Grimmjow.

Pido perdón por adelantado por si no te gusta y por si he caído en el Oc. Espero, que a pesar de todo, te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

><p>Con la mirada perdida un Grimmjow más loco que cuerdo balanceaba las piernas a la espera del informe médico. Con suerte podría salir de aquella cárcel. Así, a lo mejor, podría volver al parque, estaba seguro de que Ulquiorra le estaría esperando, con los ojos verdes sin vida mirando con ansiedad a la entrada del parque, y con la ropa tan blanca como si piel. Si, estaba convencido de que en aquellos doce años nada habría cambiado.<p>

-Grimmjow, el doctor quiere hablar contigo- murmuró una enfermera desde la puerta mientras le miraba con una tirante sonrisa en los labios. No era de su agrado tener que buscar al paciente de la 105. Para todos era sabido que aquel chico que recitaba cosas extrañas no estaba bien, por mucho que el doctor se empeñara en que sí.

-Entonces la mariposa alza el vuelo y deja tras de sí la crisálida. Sabes, tú nunca serás tan bonita como una mariposa, Hako-chan- siseó al pasar por su lado, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la enfermera. Ella ni siquiera se llamaba así, no tendría que haberse dado por aludida, pero aquel crío conseguía enervarla con una sola mirada.

Sonrió de lado en cuanto hubo dejado atrás a la enfermera y caminó por los pasillos del hospital como si todo le perteneciera, incluso el aire. No era el paciente que más tiempo llevaba allí, pero si era el más joven lo que le daba una clara ventaja sobre todos. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de aquel lugar. Era el único en algo. No había nadie que se pareciera a él ni un ápice. Eso le hacía sentir que era poderoso. Que era un rey.

Aunque no tuviera corte ni futuro.

Llegó a la consulta del doctor apenas unos minutos después de su caminata y entró dentro de la habitación si detenerse si quiera a llamar. Aquellos eran sus dominios y él no tenía porqué llamar a la puerta como todos los demás.

-Grimmjow, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- dijo el doctor Matsuya con tranquilidad. Sabía que para tratar con Grimmjow había que hacerlo con delicadeza y suavidad, sin atosigarle y sobre todo sin ordenarle. Si lo hacías pronto te encontrarías con una auténtica bestia inhumana. Aunque últimamente aquellos episodios de violencia no habían sucedido tan a menudo como antes. El doctor Matsuya no podía saber que el propio Grimmjow había estado controlando sus episodios para poder salir de aquel lugar.

-Después de tu última revisión, el consejo y yo hemos decidido que, aunque no estés curado del todo, es hora de que estés junto con otros chicos de tu edad. También tienes derecho a tener una familia.

-Tch. No hace falta que me suelte todo ese rollo. ¿A dónde me van a enviar?- inquirió de manera demandante mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el escritorio de madera del doctor, mirándole de manera intensa en todo momento, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Lo mejor será que a partir de ahora vivas en el orfanato Urahara. Allí estarás con otras personas, que como tú, han perdido a su familia de la peor manera posib…

La mirada lacerada de Grimmjow le hizo detenerse a mitad de frase. A veces aquel niño que había llegado a sus puertas doce años antes, cubierto de pies a cabeza de sangre, le daba miedo. Un miedo que le congelaba y que no le permitía moverse ni para pedir ayuda.

-¿Cuándo me voy?

-Te est-están esperando en la puerta. Lo que tardes en recoger tus cosas.

-Bien- siseó mientras se levanta con suma tranquilidad.-Espero no tener que volver a verle. Si pisas una cucaracha hace un ruido asqueroso. Me pregunto si su cuello al romperse sonará igual. Adiós.

Salió de la consulta del doctor sin darle tiempo a éste a contestarle o a retractarse de sus palabras. El doctor Matsuya-sama pensó que quizás Grimmjow aún no estaba preparado para vivir con gente de su edad. Quizás Grimmjow estaba destinado a vivir encerrado para siempre dentro de una habitación recubierta de mullidos cojines que le impidieran hacerse daño.

O quizás, el destino de Grimmjow era acabar como su padre.

Con la cabeza destrozada de un balazo y las manos blancas.

O como el de su madre.

Con la garganta abierta y los ojos cubiertos de polvo blanco.

No, él no podía morir. Porque estaba destinado a ser un rey.

**Cuatro horas después.**

El orfanato Urahara no era para nada como él se había imaginado. Él esperaba algo más propio de un rey, es decir, se esperaba un edificio monumental de paredes blancas y verdes jardines. Pero aquel edificio distaba mucho de ser así. Es más, Grimmjow estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de caerse a trozos. Además no era blanco, sino que era más bien mohoso, y los jardines tenían tres árboles mal trechos y un par de plantas desperdigadas de allí para allá.

-Hemos llegado. Coge tus cosas y entra.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos y de mala gana bajó del taxi, recogió su bolsa de viaje con sus pocas pertenecientes y llamó al timbre de la entrada. Tan pronto como hizo esto el taxi arrancó y se marchó dejando a su suerte a Grimmjow que esperó frente a la puerta durante cinco e interminables minutos.

-Urahara-sama me envía a buscarte, Grimmjow-kun- comentó alegremente una chica de brillante cabello naranja. Grimmjow solo atinó a dejarse conducir por aquella chica, que más que eso parecía un hada de los cuentos, esas que te prometían una manzana y que en realidad traían la muerte.

-Todos esperamos que seas feliz aquí ya que no vas a poder irte a menos que una familia te adopte. Hace mucho que nadie adopta a alguno de nosotros. Kimi-chan comienza a enfadarse porque no entiende porqué nadie la quiere. Rukia- chan intenta tranquilizarla pero pasa más tiempo liándose con Ichigo que con Kimi-chan por lo que Ulqui-kun y yo tenemos que ayudarla a que ya no esté más triste.

-Oye, cállate, me das dolor de cabeza- siseó Grimmjow mientras la miraba de mala manera. Una vez pasado el encanto aquella chica le parecía insufrible y tonta. Tanto o más que aquella enfermera que quería jugar con él a papás y a mamás cuando era pequeño.

-Ulqui-kun se enfadará contigo si oye que me hablas así, Grimmjow-kun, no es bueno hacer enfada a Ulqui-kun, puede hacerte daño.

-Ya, claro- contestó irónicamente sin prestarla verdadera atención. Quizás, si lo hubiera hecho habría comprendido que aquel Ulqui-kun era su amigo de aquel día del parque. Quizás, si la hubiera prestado más atención habría comprendido que aquella chica le tenía miedo. Pero él no se daba cuenta de eso, porque estaba más ocupado vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a una chica que con unos ojos fieros le miraba desde las sombras de un árbol.

-¿Quién es esa?- inquirió de manera demandante mientras señalaba descaradamente a la chica. Ésta dio un respingo, pero no cejó de mirarle en ningún momento.

-Oh, ella es Kimi-chan. ¡Hola Kimi-chan! -gritó la chica mientras la saludaba efusivamente con la mano. La aludida sonrió a la chica-hada y luego le dedicó un bonito corte de mangas a Grimmjow quién demasiado sorprendido como para actuar vio como se marchaba.

-Uy, no la hagas caso. Hoy parece que está un poquito enfadada, pero se le pasará ya verás. Seguro que haces muchos amigos. Aunque solo estemos nosotros cinco, ahora somos seis contigo- comentó verdaderamente feliz mientras le hacía señas para que la acompañara escaleras arriba.

-¿Por qué sois tan pocos?- preguntó, sin poder detener su curiosidad, aquella que más de una vez le había acarreado algún que otro problema.

-Hum- meditó durante unos segundos, con la mano apoyada en sus labios- Antes éramos más, pero todos han sido adoptados. Ahora solo quedamos nosotros. La gente no nos quiere. A veces me pregunto: ¿Orihime-chan que crees que habremos hecho para que nadie nos quiera? Pero ni yo misma sé la respuesta. Además aquí dentro no se está tan mal, Urahara-sama es como un papá para nosotros y nos trata bien. Nos cuida y nos quiere.

-¿Te llamas Orihime?-inquirió mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, evaluándola.

Aún seguía empecinado en conseguir una reina, sino, no podría ser un rey en toda regla.

-Si, me llamo Inuoe Orihime, pero puedes llamar Orihime-chan. Todos mis amigos me llaman así.

-¿Soy tu amigo? ¿Desde cuando?-siseó con verdadera maldad mientras acorralaba a la mujer-hada contra la barandilla de la escalera de madera.

-S-si tú qui-quieres pode-podemos ser a-a-amigos- tartamudeó la pobre niña-hada, quién aun no se acostumbraba del todo a que la gente pudiera invadir su burbuja personal. A ella solo le gustaba cuando Ulqui-kun entraba dentro de ambas, de manera dolorosa y placentera. Sin embargo, Grimmjow, en esos momentos, la atosigaba y ella solo quería llorar y refugiarse en los brazos de Rukia-chan.

-Mujer, ¿te está molestando?-la fría voz que provenía de arriba de las escaleras hizo que Grimmjow elevara la cabeza para mirar al dueño de dicha voz. Orihime aprovechó esa oportunidad y corrió escaleras arriba para refugiarse en los brazos de su amado Ulqui-kun.

-¿Ulquiorra?- preguntó Grimmjow mientras contemplaba al niño-hombre. Seguía teniendo la piel igual de blanca que cuando era pequeño. Los ojos verdes-sin vida le miraban con intensidad.

-Grimmjow- asintió de manera seca Ulquiorra Cifer mientras una seudo-sonrisa se formaba en sus labios agrietados.

Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Grimmjow pero ya nada era como antes.

**Doce años antes.**

Sentado en el cajón de arena del parque el pequeño Grimmjow jugaba a amontonar la arena alrededor suyo para luego, con una divertida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, golpearla hasta que los pequeños granos dorados se desvanecían frente a sus ojos. Como su mamá, que cada mañana sonreía al jugar con polvitos blancos. A veces Grimmjow quería jugar con su mamá, pero su papá siempre le reñía y le llevaba al parque, donde le dejaba toda la tarde. Había veces en las que el pequeño, de tan solo cinco años de edad, tenía que volver solo a casa. Pero no le importaba, pues en su casa sus papas siempre estaban felices y no le castigaban si llegaba un poquito más tarde.

-Me has manchado de tierra.- murmuró un niño con la piel tan blanca, que Grimmjow pensó que era un niño de nata y que se podía comer.

-Lo siento- contestó con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros, con las manos sucias de tierra.- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Vale.

Grimmjow aún no podía comprender que jugar con Ulquiorra Cifer estaba mal. Él no podía llegar ni a imaginar que jugar con aquel niño le iba a acarrear tantos problemas. No sabía que el papá de Ulquiorra se había suicidado apenas unos meses antes, ahogándose en sus propias vísceras. Tampoco podía saber que la mamá de su nuevo amigo había decidido poner fin a su vida abriéndose las venas. El pequeño Grimmjow no sabía que aquel niño, de semblante triste y ojos verdes apagados, vivía en un orfanato donde no conseguía ser feliz ni hacer amigos.

-¿No te doy miedo?- preguntó el pequeño Ulquiorra mientras hacía un montón de arena con Grimmjow.

-No. ¿Por qué un rey como yo tiene que tenerte miedo?

-No puedes ser un rey.

-¿Por qué Ulquiorra-kun?- preguntó Grimmjow mientras le miraba con sus ojitos azules, los que aún no habían perdido esa inocencia que caracterizaba a todos los niños. Aún.

-Porque para ser un rey tienes que tener muchos seguidores. Y también tienes que tener una reina.

-Tienes razón. ¡Pero yo quiero ser un rey!- exclamó Grimmjow mientras se ponía en pie sobre la arena del parque.

-Más bien eres un príncipe. Quizás cuando seas mayor te conviertas en un rey.-comentó Ulquiorra con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra de la ropa, tan blanca como él.- Me tengo que ir ya.

-Uh. Mañana jugamos otra vez, ¿vale?- el pequeño Grimmjow sonrió a su nuevo amigo mientras el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Él también tendría que volver pronto a casa sino sus papás a lo mejor se enfadaban con él.

-Vale. Mañana jugamos, Grimmjow-kun- Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su amigo con la mano, con la silenciosa promesa de volver a aquel parque todos los días solo para encontrarse con su mejor y único amigo.

Grimmjow le vio a alejarse, y allí en la inmensidad del solitario parque Grimmjow se sintió un poquito más mayor y menos niño de lo que era antes. Como si algo dentro de su interior le dijese que aquella noche todo en su vida iba a cambiar hasta caer poco a poco en un pozo sin fondo del que no podría salir.

-Seré un rey. El mejor rey que jamás hayan visto- comentó en voz alta mientras sonreía a la nada después, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncitos azules comenzó a andar hasta casa, sin saber, que al día siguiente, no podría ir al parque tal y como le había prometido a Ulquiorra en aquella última mirada.

Cuando llegó a casa nada estaba tal y como él recordaba haberlo visto. La puerta de la entrada estaba rota y había sangre seca en los escalones. Preocupado por su mamá Grimmjow entró corriendo, con un poquito de miedo, aunque los reyes no podían sentir miedo.

-¿Mami?- preguntó cuando vio el desorden del salón- ¿Mami estás aquí? No quiero jugar al escondite…

Temblando Grimmjow entró en la habitación de sus padres.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió rojo…

_C_on un movimiento seco de cabeza Grimmjow alejó de si todo recuerdo de su infancia y se concentró en la pareja que le miraba desde arriba de la escalera. Sintió una especie de amargura al verlos allí, como dos verdaderos reyes y no pudo controlar el gruñido seco que surgió desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Él tendría que estar allí, junto a su reina, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con los ojos clavados en sus súbditos.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó antes de dejar caer al suelo su bolsa de viaje y salió del edificio sin darles tiempo a ninguno de los dos para que pudieran detenerle.

No estaba enfadado. Estaba más bien decepcionado. Ulquiorra jamás había querido ser un rey, él lo sabía, y aún así le había mirado por encima del hombro, como si fuera mejor que él. Como si supiera lo que había hecho.

-¡Estúpido Cifer!- exclamó en mitad del cochambroso jardín, sin importarle que un chico de cabello naranja le mirara de mala manera. Grimmjow le devolvió la mirada, con frialdad, dispuesto a pegarse con él si se diera la situación.

-Vámonos Ichigo-susurró la chica-blancanieves mientras tironeaba de la mano del aludido, la cual apenas segundos antes rozaba con timidez uno de sus pechos.

Grimmjow les sonrió con maldad, bastante divertido por haberles cortado el rollo. Ahí todo el mundo tenía a su reina y él permanecía atrás, mirándoles peldaños más abajo.

No le gustaba aquel lugar. No era un lugar para él. Él quería volver a su casa, aunque ésta estuviera vacía. Él no quería una familia, no le gustaba ese concepto. Al final siempre acababan en desgracia.

Como la suya.

-¡Tú!- Grimmjow se dio la vuelta ante el llamado y con una ceja enarcada miró a Kimi, la chica de antes.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con prepotencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La chica era una cabeza más baja que él. Tenía unas curvas de infarto, aunque no podían competir con las de la chica-hada. Sus ojos, de color miel, le miraban sin temor alguno.

-Kimi-chan quiere saber porqué hablabas con Orihime-chan.

-Ella hablaba conmigo.

-Kimi-chan quiere saber, entonces, porqué miraste mal a Kimi-chan.

-Quizás porque Kimi me miraba a mí- siseó mientras la miraba incrédulo. Aquella chica tenía que ser retrasada, sino, no se explicaba el porqué hablaba de esa manera.

-Kimi-chan quiere disculparse. Kimi-chan quiere ser amiga de Grimmjow-kun. Kimi-chan sabe lo que pasó aquella noche. Kimi-chan oyó a Grimmjow-kun gritar.- murmuró mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en sus labios rojos.

Y entonces Grimmjow lo supo. Ella tenía que ser suya, costase lo que costase.

**Un año después.**

-¡Grimmjow es hora de levantarse!- gritó Ichigo mientras abría las cortinas de forma brusca. El aludido gruñó desde su cama mientras se tapaba con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-Voy a matarte Kurosaki. Lo juro. Acabaré con tu vida- siseó sin sacar siquiera la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas en un vano intento de que no le diera el sol en la cara.

-Oh vamos, tenemos que limpiar la planta de abajo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kimi-chan- comentó mientras pateaba el colchón de Grimmjow.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, déjale. -comentó con tranquilidad Ulquiorra mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa blanca- Te esperamos abajo Grimmjow.

Dicho esto empujó a Ichigo fuera de la habitación. Si Grimmjow quería levantarse lo haría el solo. Ulquiorra sabía que si obligabas a Grimmjow a algo podías encontrarte con una auténtica bestia. Ya había pasado, y no tenía ganas de volver a ver Kurosaki con un ojo morado y un par de costillas destrozadas.

Grimmjow sonrió bajo las sábanas y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en aquel colchón. Pretendía pasarse el día entero en la habitación. No tenía ganas de ver a Kimi. No tenía un regalo para ella, al menos no uno que ella quisiera. Suspiró por lo bajo. Le estaba costando más de lo pensado conseguirla.

El chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta le distrajo y apunto estuvo de gritar a quién fuera que fuese que se marchara, que le dejara solo. Sin embargo, la ausencia del ruido de pasos le hizo sonreír bajo las sábanas. Solo había una persona que caminara de aquella manera.

-Kimi, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Kimi-chan quería saber porqué Grimmjow-kun no estaba abajo limpiando para su fiesta de cumpleaños- contestó la aludida mientras se colaba en la cama de Grimmjow, bajo las sábanas, para así poder verle mejor.

-No quiero limpiar. -murmuró mientras rodeaba la cintura de Kimi con ambas manos, atrayéndola hacia él- Un rey no limpia nunca. Jamás. Para eso están los criados.

-¿Kimi-chan es una criada? ¿De verdad?- preguntó con maldad mientras arañaba el pecho desnudo de Grimmjow, hasta que consiguió que unos finos hilos de sangre recorrieran el pectoral izquierdo del hombre-chico.

Grimmjow sonrió con arrogancia mientras clavaba las yemas de sus dedos en la trémula carne de Kimi, buscando hacerla daño. Buscando oírla suplicar que parase.

Su relación no era como la de Rukia e Ichigo, quiénes se hacían carantoñas en cualquier momento y lugar. Tampoco era como la de Ulquiorra y Orihime, donde uno se mantenía distante y la otra giraba alrededor del otro.

Ellos solo querían destruirse mutuamente. Querían verse sangrar a manos del otro. Buscaban el placer en el dolor del otro. Así eran ellos y todo estaba bien de esa manera.

-Kimi chan quiere saber si Grimmjow-kun bailará esta noche con ella- demandó la chica-mujer antes de morder con saña el cuello del chico-hombre.

-No voy a bailar contigo. Al menos no de esa manera.- contestó petulante mientras rozaba el trasero de Kimi con la mano izquierda.

-Kimi-chan no quiere follar esta noche. Kimi-chan quiere hacer el amor. ¿Grimmjow-kun le hará el amor esta noche?- inquirió antes de besar sus labios con suavidad para luego desaparecer de encima de él y de la habitación en menos de un minuto, sin darle tiempo a Grimmjow a reaccionar o a contestar.

Se incorporó en la cama mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro, en un intento de eliminar de él cualquier rastro de cansancio.

Kimi le había pedido hacer el amor, que no follar. Él no sabía que era hacer el amor.

No sabía que era el amor. ¿Era dolor? ¿Era sangre? Si era así, entonces todo lo que hacían Kimi y él estaba cargado de amor, pero, sino era así, ¿cómo iba a cumplir el deseo de Kimi?

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de ello y que ya vería que haría por la noche. De momento tendría que bajar a limpiar sino quería que Kimi acabase por arrancarle la piel a tiras. Sonrió ante esto. Ella era la reina perfecta. Pero él aún no había conseguido decírselo. Ni siquiera estaban saliendo, solamente se acostaban de vez en cuando para calmar la sed de deseo que ambos poseían.

Unos minutos después, completamente vestido, Grimmjow le daba órdenes a Orihime para que limpiara su parte, la cuál, completamente feliz de que por fin Grimmjow fuera su amigo, lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gracias a Dios Ulquiorra no andaba cerca, sino ya tendría que haberse pegado con él. Grimmjow rió por lo bajo, a pesar de sus diferencias y de su palpable desprecio mutuo, Ulquiorra seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Kurosaki, por otra parte, era su amigo-enemigo. Era con el que podía pegarse y al rato siguiente con el que podía estar echándose unas partidas a la play.

Orihime, la niña-hada, era una especie de amiga, la que le ayudaba sin saber que lo hacía. Rukia era la que le regañaba y le daba consejos, aunque él no la escuchara nunca. Y Kimi, bueno, Kimi era un caso aparte, pues no sabía que decir de ella.

-Creo que a Kimi-chan le gustara la fiesta de esta noche. Además el vestido que va a llevar es muy bonito. -comentó alegremente Orihime a Rukia, quién la escuchaba atentamente. En el jardín Ichigo se peleaba con una manguera y Ulquiorra le miraba sin hacer ademán de ayudarle.

-Tú también estarás muy bonita Orihime-chan- dijo Rukia mientras la sonreía de manera dulce. Ante esto, Orihime asintió enérgicamente antes de correr hacia el jardín, para ayudar a Ichigo bajo la atenta mirada de Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué te pasa Grimmjow?-preguntó Rukia mientras se sentaba con él en uno de los peldaños de la escalera.

-¿Tendría que contártelo, enana?- respondió de manera fría mientras evitaba mirarla.

-Deduzco que Kimi te ha pedido algo y tú eres tan tonto que no sabes qué hacer, ¿me equivoco?

Había veces en las que Grimmjow pensaba que Rukia era capaz de leerle el pensamiento, lo que le ponía de mal humor, pues se sentía vulnerable. Pero no era capaz de negarse ante Rukia.

-No, como siempre, has acertado.- siseó Grimmjow mirándola de mala manera. Rukia le sonrió de manera inocente.

-Te recomiendo que dejes de intentar conseguirla como si ella fuese un objeto. Déjate llevar por lo que sientas.

-Quiero destruirla.

-¿A ella o a ti mismo?- inquirió Rukia antes de dejarle allí, solo, con sus propias meditaciones. Grimmjow la maldijo por lo bajo, seguro de que podía oírle y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber ido jamás a aquel estúpido orfanato donde todos, sin excepción, estaban rotos…

Horas después Grimmjow terminó de atarse la corbata de color rojo bajo la atenta mirada de Ulquiorra, quién vestido de blanco, para variar, controlaba que se vistiera de manera correcta. A fin de cuentas, aquel día era especial. Kimi por fin iba a cumplir los dieciocho años.

-Ulqui-kun ¿estáis listos ya?- preguntó la chica-hada mientras les miraba desde el dintel de la puerta. Grimmjow la miró a través del espejo y sonrió prepotentemente. Orihime se había puesto un vestido de tules de color dorado y no se daba cuenta de que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ulquiorra también debió de darse cuenta pues en apenas dos zancadas se puso frente a ella y miró a Grimmjow-espejo de manera fría.

-Date prisa.- dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación con Orihime firmemente agarrada de la cintura.

Grimmjow se miró una vez más en el espejo y se preguntó porqué iba a bajar a la fiesta de Kimi, porqué iba a bailar con ella y porqué iba a hacerle el amor esa noche. Al no encontrar respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar.

Una vez que se hubo puesto la chaqueta de traje negra salió de la habitación dando un leve portazo. En el pasillo, con el pelo negro como el carbón cayendo por encima de sus hombros hasta su cintura y con un vestido rojo ceñido, le esperaba Kimi. Sus labios de un intenso color carmín le dedicaron una sonrisa descarada y con pasitos cortos se acercó a él, para acariciar con las uñas sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad ibas a hacerme caso?- inquirió en voz baja mientras pegaba poco a poco su cuerpo contra el de él.

-No me quedaba otro remedio, ¿no?

-¿No que eras un rey? ¿Los reyes no hacen siempre lo que quieren?- preguntó mientras depositaba efímeros besos contra los labios de Grimmjow.

-Claro que los reyes hacen siempre lo que les viene en gana- siseó mientras rodeaba su espalda desnuda con los brazos.

-¿Entonces?- ella le miró, bebiendo de su mirada, como si pudiera ver todo lo que él ocultaba. Grimmjow estaba seguro de que había elegido el color rojo para torturarle psicológicamente. Ella no había tardado en atar cabos y había descubierto la verdad. Su padre se había suicidado…cuando había descubierto que su hijo había degollado a su mamá.

_-Ella me lo dijo papi. Tienes que matar a tu mamá o yo jamás seré tu reina._

-Sabes que yo siempre hago lo que desea mi reina- murmuró antes de arrebatarle un beso cargado de amor-odio tal y como ellos querían. Tal y como era su relación, porque estaban rotos y no podían-querían curarse.

_-Kimi-chan quiere que mates a tu mamá. Si lo haces Kimi-chan te hará feliz, Grimmjow-kun._

_-Lo haré porque Kimi es mi reina y un rey siempre hace lo que su reina desea._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Eso es todo, espero que no haya sido vomitivo. Deseo que te haya gustado y que te haya hecho un poquito feliz, solo un poquito, porque el resto de tu felicidad tengo que dartela yo en persona.

__A los demás, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado.

Besos, _EtherealSighs_

_**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews.**  
><em>


End file.
